


The Wedding Presents

by Denstort



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6892795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denstort/pseuds/Denstort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We're back in the world of the Razeteur and his Englishman.....and it's a special day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding Presents

Dominic’s stomach was doing cartwheels, and he felt like his heart was trying to escape his chest. Today was special....today he was marrying his beautiful blue-eyed man from the Camargue.....his Razeteur.

They had wanted none of the walking up the aisle and everything that went with it, but when they were faced with the combined forces of the female members of both families, they had no chance.

Dominic had to admit the setting was gorgeous; he’d always admired the gardens on Mathieu's ranch, his grandmother’s work, Mathieu had said. He looked round at the small gate at the end of the path.

“Don’t worry mate,” Chris his best man and friend said. “He’s not going to do a runner.”

Dominic knew that, but his nerves were running wild. He fiddled with his tie and straightened his jacket...again.

Chris nudged him, “Here he comes.”

Mathieu’s uncle appeared first, taking Mathieu’s father’s place with so much pride...then he appeared, and Dominic’s breath caught...his Razeteur was truly beautiful; a vision in a white linen suit. His heart began racing again as he could see the faintest hint of smoky grey Kohl under his eyes, making them even more startling.

The song they had chosen to walk up the aisle started, and they stood on the edge of the carpet. Mathieu’s hand tightened on his and he whispered.

“I love you, my Englishman.”

Dominic squeezed his hand in return, “And I love you, my Razeteur.”

**********************

Mathieu watched as his husband did the rounds of the tables...Mon Dieu, he was truly beautiful...oh how he loved his Englishman. He would love him until his last breath and beyond that, he was as much a part of him as the Camargue. Dominic held his heart and soul, just like the land and he would die for both.

He felt a pang of jealousy, he wanted his Englishman all to himself, and he would. He had a gift that he wanted to give his Englishman. He made his way over, smiling and thanking people for attending as he went. He eventually reached the table that Dominic was sitting  
at.

“Excuse, messires et maquerelles. Puis-je voler mon mari pendant un certain temps?

He held out his hand and Dominic took it, and he lead him out of the marquee.

*********************

“Where are we going?” Dominic asked

“I have a wedding gift for you,” was all that his husband said.

He let him lead him through the garden, past the house and then stopping outside the stables.

“Wait here,” he said and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

Dominic stood outside the stables, extremely puzzled as to what sort of present Mathieu had for him. He could hear the soft whickering of the horses as no doubt his Razeteur was greeting everyone of them. Then he heard the sound of what could only be a bit...were they going for a night-time ride?

Moments later Mathieu reappeared, leading one of the white stallions. He stopped in front of him and held out the lead rein.

“He is yours, yours to name and ride. He is of the finest bloodline, descended from the first stallion my ancestors caught and tamed. Do you....”

Dominic silenced him with a kiss, then hugged him and whispered in his ear.

“He’s beautiful....I have a present for you.”

He reached into his pocket and produced a box and handed it to his husband, who opened it, then gifted Dominic with that smile. Inside the box was a necklace, with a pendant attached in the shape of a Razeteur, one arm raised, holding the three objects that were placed on the bulls horns.

“I shall never forget seeing you in the ring, facing the bull...you are my Razeteur, now and forever.”

Mathieu held the necklace to his heart and said.

“And you will be my Englishman...now and forever.”

The kiss they shared wasn’t one of passion, but one that sealed them as true soul-mates..,and the spirit of the Camargue that ran through Mathieu and the spirit of the Norsemen that Dominic descended from became one.


End file.
